


The best few minutes in Draco's life

by PurpleMoonBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonBeam/pseuds/PurpleMoonBeam
Summary: A song fic based on the song 'The best few minutes in Draco's life' by wrock band Room of Whateva.Draco understands his feelings, but will Harry catch on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This is my first ever completely song based fic, as opposed to a fic influenced by what I am listening to.  
This one is based on the recently released song 'The best few minutes in Draco's life' (also know as 'the drarry song'). This song is sung by Room of Whateva (a wrock/ wizard rock band).   
She sings beautiful, mysterious and haunting music, much of which, at the moment, is in the A Capella style.  
Please listen to her music and comment - [**Room of Whateva**](http://potterprofiles.ning.com/profile/Jade?xg_source=activity)

Enjoy!  
__________________________________________________________

Draco. 

_Draco smirks on the platform_   
_Draco is on the train_   
_Draco kicks on the train and_   
_Draco lies on a lap on the train_   
_lies on a lap on the train_   
_lies on a lap on the train_   
_lies on a lap on the..._

He always knew his life was set out for him. He was to follow in his fathers footsteps. He would become a loyal Death Eater and obey the Dark Lord.   
He smirked at others, just like his father, and did what he could to fit the mold he was set for. He pretended that he was exactly where he wished to be.  
Yet what he always wanted, was the one thing he never got. The friend of someone who was to always be the enemy.

Harry.

_Harry lies in the armchair_   
_Harry lies on the seat_   
_Harry flies on his broom and_   
_Harry flies on his broom on the Quidditch pitch_   
_on the Quidditch pitch_

His time was busy, with Quidditch and Dumbledore and friends, and generally trying to survive. He never cared for the enemy in the way that he should. But a blonde was always there... somewhere in the back of his mind. The blonde was always there.

_Why don't you boys just..._   
_Why don't you boys..._

Yet everyone is aware of their mutual animosity. When in a room together, the tension is just so...  
So why don't they just... fight it out.   
Why don't they just... make up, and make out.  
Why can the passion of two enemies, not be something more...

_Draco feeling the stone floor_   
_Draco over the sink_   
_Draco cries in the bathroom_   
_Draco feeling rather weak_   
_Feeling rather weak_   
_Potter says he's weak_   
_Potter says he's..._

He tries and tries to do the Dark Lords bidding. He just can't do it! He stumbles into the bathroom, his only friend a ghost... a ghost of girl that mourns her own death. But soon that will be him. Soon that will be his fate. Not only him, but his mother and father... the family he holds dear.   
And yet he is too weak. He cannot face this task. And there the enemy is... mocking his tear stained face. Mocking his blood soaked skin. He is too weak. His enemy has seen him weak... the person he craves...

_Harry's busy with the broom practise on the Quidditch pitch_   
_Harry is busy with the mysteries that lie underneath_   
_Harry is busy, too busy with his friend Ron_   
_and Hermione does all his homework but still he's_

Trying to survive makes life hard and busy. But he also has Quidditch. But he also learns about Voldemort. Yet he still has friends. Yet he still must survive. And his friends keep him in place. 

_He's too busy to see_   
_He's too busy to see_   
_He's too busy to see_

His life is too busy. He only sees a task. He doesn't see a boy that needs him. He doesn't see what his enemy needs. He isn't aware of what he needs...

_that someone's still waiting_   
_for him to take their hand_

And yet, they both want the same thing. The hand that was denied so long ago. They want that chance, just once more... 

_on that train_   
_on that train_   
_on that train_   
_that September day_   
_that September day_   
_that September..._

His life is falling apart. His family still threatened...  
He killed a man... a great and powerful man. And yet the curse was not uttered from his lips. But he killed a man...

And once again he is off to school. The scarlet train like a haven, his only place of safety. Yet nowhere is safe... He leaves once more on the train to Hogwarts.   
Yet is life worth living any more?

_Harry runs from the fire_   
_Harry runs for his life_   
_Harry saves all his friends and_   
_Harry takes him behind him on the broom_

The fire was blazing uncontrollably, there was nothing he could do. He ran for his life, but the last item was there. He doesn't want to die, not yet. He cannot die yet!

His friends know what to do, as they save what life they can. On feeble hidden brooms, he pulls the blonde close too...

_"Finally I'm flying with my hero, with my love_   
_I've been waiting for this day_   
_It's beautiful like a lil dove_   
_Oh I'm holding you_   
_My true and only love"_

And finally we feel it, the joy that flows through our veins. We sit together fleeing the fire - a beautiful sunset to our eyes.

I hold him tight, my life in his hands. He could be rid of me now, it would take but a moment. But we are flying away.   
I finally have him wrapped in my arms. And I just want him more...

He clutches me tight and I bask in his trust. His life in my hands, and I could be rid of him if I want. But he is no longer the enemy that I once thought I saw. He is a terrified boy - an equal to me.

We feel it both, our hearts throb in time. In this moment, we realise that we are in...

_Harry saved his lil ass again_   
_(Harry)_   
_Saved his lil ass again_   
_(Draco)_   
_Saved Draco's lil ass again_   
_He saved him again_

Safe once again from the dreadful fire. Yet lost and alone in the centre of the war. He tries to stay alive - for his parents, for the boy-who-lived. 

He stands there trying to talk his way out. This is a war, where verbal battles mean zilch. A spell is flung at the threat to the blonde and relief floods The Saviour, he is safe once again. He has saved that little, blonde ass, again...

_Why don't you boys just..._   
_Why don't you boys..._

They felt what lies within their hearts. Perhaps one day, in the future to come, their lives will be more deeply entwined...  
__________________________________________________________

Please review!

And once again, please listen to the song and comment too! The music is brilliant! [**Room of Whateva**](http://potterprofiles.ning.com/profile/Jade?xg_source=activity)


End file.
